There is conventionally provided a technology of a three-dimensional computer graphics (hereinafter, 3DCG) that renders an object (virtual entity) which is managed in a virtual three-dimensional space, by projecting the object onto a screen plane of a computer through calculation. The 3DCG requires many arithmetic resources. Therefore, a series of processes relevant to rendering is not performed by a central processing unit (CPU) alone. Generally, a graphics processing unit (GPU) that is a dedicated hardware resource is included so that the CPU and GPU can collaborate to perform the series of processes relevant to rendering (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).